Tea Party
by tragedi origami
Summary: Parties are 'fun', aren't they?


**Thousands of apologies for grammatical errors, (had been abandoning this fic for a while and I don't feel like reading it all over)**

**un-beta-ed**

**All in Splendid's PoV.**

* * *

I opened my eyes at the offending sunlight. "I thought I've closed that curtain. Shit." cursing, I get up from my lying position on my sofa, preparing myself for the day.

Yes, I had a tea party with everyone, and that's what exactly I'm waiting for. It was Flaky's idea, and Flippy agreed. Well, as long as my best friend were joining it, I would join it too. Mime said he will bring so much peanuts, much to Flaky's disgrace. Well, it doesn't looks like he can speak, anyway. I do like peanuts, but I do hate kryptonut. Don't ask why.

Giggles said that she will come with Petunia, too, with a lot of chocolate. Starting from chocolate bar, chocolate marshmallow, chocolate candy, and all that jazz. Everyone loves chocolate, right? When she said this, I couldn't hold my laughter because of Nutty's respond for the chocolate. And Flippy elbowed me, and I winced in pain.

Lumpy? Well...  
He said he will help Flaky in her house as early as possible, maybe before we could wake up from our slumber, with Sniffles, Lifty and Shifty. Well,.. I don't believe him, since whatever he does just causing a chaos and disturbance to the others. But I don't care. Whatever.

By the way, did I've mentioned my twin brother, Splendont, joins the party? Well, I don't really happy for that fact, for sure. Dunno about the others. How could he has been more popular than me? No, not that I wanted to be popular that badly—I just like any other person, but he was too much! How could Petunia, Giggles and Flaky take a liking to that retarded guy? Oh my, I think world needs a more fair play.

I pushed away the thoughts, and walked towards my bathroom. Every steps makes my heart flutters and butterflies started flying in my stomach. I don't really know what the heck is that feeling, but it felt funny. Smile slowly crept into my mouth, feeling happy. _At least Flippy will come._

Yeah, I haven't been so happy in my life.

And I thought this will be _unforgettable experience_ in my life.

* * *

**Happy Tree Friends © Kenn Navarro**

**I do not own anything!**

**Tragedy/Horror/AU**

**Splendid x Flippy x all the characters**

**All in Splendid's PoV. CHARACTER DEATHS**

**Enjoy reading~**

* * *

I slipped my muscled hand into my jacket's arm hole, as well as the other hand. I took one last glance on the mirror, examining myself. When I thought I was good enough, I put on my red mask that only covers my eyes. You don't think I would wear this when I'm sleeping, do you?

"Okay. Now I just need to attend the party," I mumbled. Then I waltzes my way to the door, twisting its knob only to be met with Giggles and Petunia.

"Oh, Splendid, good morning." Petunia said. I looked right and left. "Huh? Hey, how long have you been waiting me?"

"How do you know that we were waiting for _you_?" she asked, sarcastically, although I know she was just messing with me. "Well.. You were standing in front of my door, so.." I said, unsure what to say to this girl.

"Hahaha, I just messing with you." _gotcha. _"I wanna see Splendont, though." she continued, and I sweatdropped. "More importantly, what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, we decided to ask you to accompany us, since our way to Flaky's house were same," a pause and Petunia giggled. "And of course to see Prince Splendont-" she was cut off by a figure that still topless, and only wear a towel around his neck. I blushed madly, not because his sexy body or what, but I'm so embarrassed that I have him as my brother. Sad to admit, honestly.

"Why, thank you. good morning, ladies." someone interrupt my conversation with the girls. "Splendont! Mind your manners, there are girls! Are you crazy?!" I shouted. He only covered his left ear, considering I'm on his left side. "And when the heck was you come out from the goddamn bathroom?" and which he did not answer.

"Prince Splendont is better this way though!" Giggles exclaimed happily. "Hey, that's my line!" Petunia shouted to Giggles, which ended up in an useless argues. I sweatdropped and letting Splendont take his chance, not wanting to intervene that shit.

"Hey, Petunia, can you hold on for a moment?" I asked her on our way to Flaky's house. "You can continue your way while I visit Flippy." Petunia raised her eyebrow, whilst holding on Splendont's left arm. Meanwhile, on the other side, Giggles holds on his right arm. Oh man, he's a harem king, isn't he?

"Okay then. C'mon, Petunia, Giggles." they squeals happily and continue their way. And when they were far enough, I mumbled, "I asked her, not you." and pouting like a baby which I didn't realize.

"Aah, whatever." I finally sighed, and walked towards Flippy's house. Pushing the bell, there's a faint sound of bell ringing inside of the house. "Wait a moment, please!" came the reply. I chuckled, for Flippy still doesn't know who it is.

A moments later, the door opened. "Yeah? Oh, Splendid? What's up?" he asked. I bet he's embarrassed. "You come to the party, right?" I asked. "Um, yes, why?" he asked.

"Flippy, you doesn't have an amnesia, do you?"

"No, no, I mean, why do you ask? You already know that." _and I'm the one who's embarrassed._

"I just want to make sure. How about coming to Flaky's house together?" I suggested. He smiled. "Okay then! I'll call Cuddles and Toothy first."

"What?"

"They're inside. They said they want to borrow some.. uh.."

"Borrow what?"

"Um, uh, some.. some cookies. Chocolate cookies." my eyes narrowed. I pointed my right index finger. "You're not lying right now, aren't you?"

"No." Flippy said. He started to be stoic. I sighed, decided to drop the subject off here. "Alright then. Where are they?"

"Ah, they're in the kitchen. I'm sorry, I'll talk to them." Flippy replied. I nodded. "Okay then. Go ahead." I replied. Well, for some odd reason, I think there's something up with Flippy. Do besties have the permission to know their other besties' secret? Nah, it's not my problem. I should not be a meddlesome guy, in which probably can destroy our friendship.

It's just not me.

Then I heard something broke; a glass. I wanted to ask what happened, but as I said before, **it's not me. **So I stayed still in my position, holding the urge to investigate.

A moments later, Flippy comes back.

"Where are they?" I asked. "Toothy said they will follow us later. Cuddles have problems with the shelf and Toothy's hands were injured. He dropped the blueberry jam jar." _oh._

"How bad?"

"Pretty bad."

"I think I should—"

"No, it's not necessary. I'm sure he can endure the pain."

"You sure?"

"I do not like to repeat my words, Splendid. You know that."

"S-sorry, Flippy." Flippy face softened. "Alrighty then, let's go!" he pulled my arm happily.

_What's with his bipolarity?_

I stood—followed his movements, confused. Once Flippy's house door closed, he released me. "What are you borrowing for the party?" I asked Flippy in our way to Flaky's house. "Secret!~" I raised an eyebrow. "You're acting like a girl. Don't transgender when I don't told you to." Flippy raised an eyebrow back. "Well, that's kinda hurt." Flippy said half-heartedly. "Hmph."

I then noticed his empty-handedness. "You didn't seem to borrow anything, though." I said. "I don't mean to provoke you." I continued. Flippy chuckled. "Oh, this present is just for you, Splendid." I'm shocked. Just for me? "You're not drunk, are you?" I asked, feeling slightly odd. "Why, I don't drink liquor." I sighed in relief. "Thank god."

"Oh, here we are." I said, when we're arrived at Flaky's house porch. I walked towards the door, pushing the bell. No reply. I raised my eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Flippy asked. "I've got no reply." I said. Flippy scrunched his face, as if thinking of something, then he widen his eyes. "C-could it be.."

"Could it be what?" I asked. "Ah, nothing. How about we check what's going on inside," Flippy suggested. I nodded. "Alright then." as Flippy stepped on inside, I followed him. Lumpy said he will working with Flaky, Sniffles, and the duo, but they were nowhere to be found. At least I don't have to worry about their condition. The house is safe, for it has no suspicious objects. They might be working on the backyard.

"Huh? I thought Splendont and company have arrived." I said, much to myself than talking to Flippy. "Hmm.." came Flippy thinking sound.

I'm just positive thinking. I decided to ask Flippy, he would somehow know what's going on here. "Flippy, what—" my words cut off by the absence of Flippy. "Flippy?"

"Where did he go?" I asked to myself, confused. "Oh well.. Better check it myself." Then I headed towards the kitchen, checking if something wrong.

"Nothing's wrong here.." I mumbled to myself. But before I left the kitchen, I noticed that the faucet on the sink is still dripping out. I managed to turn the faucet off, and then exited the kitchen. "How peculiar, Flaky never forget anything." then I remembered of Toothy and Cuddles, they should have been arrived by now. So, I decided to pick them up. I believe Flippy wouldn't be bothered by my absence if only just for a moment.

"I better pick them up." I said to myself. I'm still curious about Flaky's house, but I'll investigate later. Besides, they have Flippy, so they would be safe, right?

_Right? _

And with that I left Flaky's house. I'm headed towards Flippy house again, and without pushing the bell, I went inside and waltzes my way to the kitchen. "Toothy? Cuddles?" I called out for them. "Where exactly did everyone go? This is starting to get ridiculous. And where is my twin, for God's sake?"

"Cuddles?!" I started to shout. "Toothy!"

"Please answer me if you both did hear me!" I screamed around the house. No reply, but I believe I caught I glimpse of the wardrobe moving a bit. I immediately walked towards the wardrobe, and found it locked. "Should do something about this." I muttered, and making my way to any drawers, and ended up in Flippy's bathroom's cabinet.

"Maybe he stores the key in here." I quickly opened the unlocked cabinet door. "Morphine, barbiturate.. Hm, he's using too much antidepressant." I muttered. While I'm done examining those antidepressant, I remembered that my objective is to find the goddamn _wardrobe _key.

"Shit. Where the heck does he store it?" I automatically put my hands in my pockets, fishing in it and eventually felt something hard. "Hmm? What is this?"

A plain black hairpin.

I sweatdropped. "I don't remember putting this in my pocket." then I got an idea. "Uh, why don't do this earlier. Stupid Splendid."

I make my way to the wardrobe, opened it using my hairpin to unlock the door. Success. Then I take a look inside the wardrobe, expecting Toothy and Cuddles stuck inside. But I saw a neatly folded blanket and stuff, instead of Toothy and Cuddles. I sighed a breath of relief and—

"Splendid? What are you doing in my house?"

And I swear I felt goosebumps rise on my skin.

"I-I.. I j-just, uh.." I need to find the correct words to convince to my best friend here. "I was, just, searching some plastic plates or something.." I stopped, and hoping he'd drop the subject here.

"Splendid, you do realize that it's a wardrobe, don't you?" _Busted. _"Oh, well, you aren't visited me that often, I know that, but," Flippy gave himself a pause. "But please memorize that that is my wardrobe. It's just in case if.. if.. ah, you know it."

Regret began to built up within me. "Okay.. I'm sorry I've been audacious. I won't do it again. I'm really sorry." then I heard Flippy faintly laugh. "Hmph, don't mention it. It's okay." and he smiles, and when he did that, his eyes turned crescent.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

"Huh? Splendont? No, I haven't seen him. Why?" Flippy said as I asked about my brother.

"He vanished. I've no clue where they've gone to."

"Wait. 'They?' is there someone besides Splendont?"

"Yes, Petunia and Giggles."

"Petunia and Giggles had arrived long time ago." and I choked myself with my saliva. "WHAT?" and Flippy reassured me with the same answer while rubbing my back. "B-by the way, do you know where Cuddles and Toothy are?" I asked. And Flippy gave me the same answer too. "Alright then."

"We're arrived." and once again we're arrived at Flaky's house. Flippy opened the door without ringing the bell, and I saw everyone has gathered, which makes me a little relieved. I do see Toothy and Cuddles. But, I missed the sight of Splendont. I went to ask to Petunia and Giggles. "Where's Splendont?"

"Oh, he said he wanted to go to the bathroom." Petunia said. "Okay then, thanks."

I quickly went to the bathroom, knocked on the door. "Splendont?"

The bathroom door opened.

"Flaky?!" I exclaimed. "Splendid?!" she exclaimed too. "Flaky, Flaky, have you seen Splendont?" I asked. Flaky shakes her head. "No, I haven't. Try to check in the kitchen," she suggested. I quickly nodded and headed to the kitchen. "SPLENDONT?!"

And there's indeed Splendont. "Splendont, Splendont!" Splendont's eyebrow twitched. "What? There's no need to exclaim, you know." he said. With a trembling hands, I grip both of Splendont's shoulder. "S-Splendont, be careful when you w-were here, okay?" I stammered. "Oh, you've realized it too?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I do feel like something is wrong. Nevertheless, I do worry about you, but Flaky said she needs to swap places with me. She needs to go to the bathroom," Splendont said. My trembling was already subsided. "Splendid," Splendont whispered.

"I do realize that Russell wasn't coming. Let's just be positive thinking," Splendont breathed, "That there'll not be anything weird happens. Alright?"

I nodded. "Understoo—"

"Hey, Splendont, are you done—" _she _stopped. "What are you two doing squatting like that?"

I froze, Flaky suddenly appeared from nowhere. "Nah, nothing."

"Oh. Where are the mousses?" she asked. "Aah, yes, I've stored them in the refrigerator, as you asked." Splendont replied.

..It's just Flaky.

"Alright then, Splendid, let's gather with everyone in the dining room." Splendont said, helped me stand back up. I dusted myself off, and then acting like nothing was ever happened.

Well, everyone _would_ say that nothing is indeed ever happened.

When I walked into the living room, I saw everyone had positioned themselves on the chairs. I walked to the available seat, and noticed that Flippy hasn't come back yet. To be honest, I completely forgot about him while I'm searching for Splendont.

"Where's Flippy?" I asked Cuddles. He shrugged. "I dunno. He said he wanted to feed Flaky's fish, and I don't see him again since." Cuddles said. "Oh, that's Flippy." Toothy who has heard our conversation found Flippy making his way to the dining room. I waved my hand towards him. "Flippy!"

"Ah, Splendid," Flippy greeted me back. I saw Flippy dries his hand with a tissue.

Well, if you ask me, he'd only raise my suspicion to him more by doing that.

He discarded it and sat beside me. "Flaky said we'll have meat pie, isn't that great?" Flippy said in a cheerful voice. I tried to detect his lies but fail. Then I smiled to him in return. I think for a moment, and realized that my tummy is going hungry. "Yeah, I agree."

"Splendid, be aware." Splendont reminded me in a hushed voice. I nodded. The dining room is so noisy by the attendance of my friends. A moments of talking later, Russell comes up with two plates of a big meat pie. "Anyone hungry?!" he shouted. Cuddles, Toothy, etc. exclaimed exclude Flippy.

I narrowed my eyes at my twin. "You said he weren't coming." I whispered, partially growled. He sweatdropped. "I was just guessing, you know!" he replied in the same tone I was used.

"…" I can only sat down, watching my brother cheer. Everyone dove in the meat pie, and shouted that it was utterly delicious. Flippy didn't do anything, even he hasn't taking any spoon of meat into his mouth.

"Hey, what's up?" Splendont asked while receiving a piece of meat pie. Splendont spooned the meat pie, and taking it to his mouth. "Nothing." I grab a piece of the meat pie too. I admit it was delicious, but something was off..

"Alright, then. Hmm, This is tasty. Russell, what kind of meat did you put in?" Splendont asked. Russell shrugged. "Flaky was the one who made this. I was just ordered to bring these here."

I choked on my meal. "Speaking of which, where's Flaky? Did she not follow you here?" I asked.

"Dunno. She ordered me by note. Here." Russell handed me a piece of paper. Well, I know Flaky was a loner, but at least I know her handwriting. Or Flippy.

"Flippy, do you know whose handwriting is this?" I asked. Flippy just moved his eyeball onto the said paper. Flippy shrugged, "I don't know."

My suspicion of Flippy has subsided. A little.

"Well, I assume this was Flaky's handwriting. We'll just wait her appearance then," even I said so, I didn't continue to eat my remained meal. "Splendid, you don't want the pie?" Splendont asked, all of the sudden. I nodded. "I've lost my appetite."

"Alright then, I'll eat yours!" he said cheerfully.

"Go ahead."

* * *

By 6 PM, everyone got home. I still don't see Flaky, but I think no one cares. So, the ones remained in Flaky's house is me, Splendont and Flippy. I don't know what exactly Flippy wants, but he wanted to stay longer here.

"By reading a book?" I sweatdropped. Flippy just nodded and flips the pages on the book that he read. Splendont nudged me. I nodded. "Well, I want to wash my hands. Are you alright being here by yourself?" I asked.

"Splendid, I'm not a little kid anymore." he warned me. Even he's not using any weight in his words, I still felt like he was stabbing me, hard. Literally.

And I wouldn't ever know when he'll use his bipolarity.

"Ah, right. Sorry. Okay. Let's go, Splendont." and with that I and Splendont went to the bathroom.

"You check the kitchen. I check the most possible room he uses." Splendont said. "You're still suspicious with him? Oh, come on, I know he wasn't the one who did this." I assure him.

"How can you so sure?" Splendont asked. "He may be your friend, but he's a psycho. Just be careful when you were around him, alright?" he continued. I averted my eyes, but nodded anyway. "Alright.."

"Good, now go."

I quickly went to the kitchen. First, I check on the stove. I started it, and nothing suspicious had happened. I turned it off and went to check the other stuff. There are shelves that contain many spices. I lift the spices one by one, looking if something was out of place. Until the last jar, I didn't found any unfamiliar things. I wondered how far Splendont has done his part. I shrugged the thought, forcing myself to be aware, in case Flippy approached me. It doesn't take long for me to finished checking, and I concluded that the kitchen is safe.

I sighed, knowing that Splendont's guess is wrong. It's peculiar for him, because usually his guess always right. Then, I heard a loud thud from somewhere. I think it's from upstairs. So, Splendont has gone upstairs? I'd assume that from Splendont, because even he's the older brother, he's abit clumsy. But, I do worry about him though.

But first, I should make sure that Flippy is still in place, or otherwise I'll found him cut into tiny pieces.

I sneak up to Flippy in the living room. I hid behind the nearest wall, and turning my head to the target slowly. I looked for him, but he was _nowhere_ to be found. My panic rises. First, Flaky. Second, Splendont? **(N/A: holy shit that rhymes)**

I immediately went to where Splendont's are. _Upstairs_.

* * *

Upstairs contains one bathroom, two bedrooms, and one room that locked. I won't assume that there were something odd in that room until I understand what the fuck is going on here. I still have my hairpin, though—

_Ah,_

_**Shit.**_

I think I left the goddamn hairpin in the kitchen. I swiftly walked downstairs. When I looked into the living room, Flippy had came back. He sat down his old chair with no expression on him. Well, that's unusual and…

Isn't that psychopathic _symptomps?_

But he's _already_ a psychopath—

Shoving away the unfinished thoughts, I sighed a breath of relief. So, he probably just changed the books he read. That makes me a little relieved, but I still worried for my brother.

I searched every counter for my hairpin, and found it beside the stove. Mentally cursed myself, I went upstairs again and found the locked room had been opened.

Flippy, you aren't fucking with me right now, are you?

I take a look inside. So, that's the library. I didn't know Flaky had the hobby of reading. Checking inside, my gaze automatically moved to the opened book on the table near the door, right beside it. I slowly approached the book.

"Is this Flaky's diary? Why she let it open?" I talked to myself. I looked to the cover. "This is indeed Flaky's diary. Sorry, Flaky." and I opened the book. Nothing suspicious, but…

"Why does this one has a blood splatter?" I murmured to one of the pages. I flipped the page where I found the blood splatter, and shocked after I seen the next page behind it.

A "help me" words written with blood.

I quickly slammed the book down, not believing what I've seen, feeling nauseous. Suddenly, the electricity went out. My panic rises frantically.

"Flippy, Flippy!" I shouted, reached for the door. It was locked. Since when it was locked?! I repeatedly twisted the knob, hoping for a miracle. I tried my best, but it seems it won't budge. Suddenly I heard a psychopathic laugh, and the door unlocked.

I ran outside, only to be met with an offending piece of paper. I picked the small note up. It reads, **'I have present for you, come to the living room.'** with no sender name written on it. Well, Flippy did mention about 'present', though. Sighed, I decided to follow his scenario. I don't really know who the cause behind all these is, but I suspected Flippy.

I walked downstairs, checking if Flippy is in sight. Being the hero I am, I was able to see clearly through the darkness; sounds funny, huh?

There's a coffee table near the sofa, with a candelabra standing on it. "Flippy?" I called him, and got no answer. I approached the table, and found a blue box beside the candelabra. The strange blue box has a sticky note on the cap. I read it slowly, and it wasn't so much a surprise.

I'm not eager for the present he gave me, but I opened it with delight, since he said it just for me.

And after I opened the box, I immediately loosened my grip on the box,

And vomit, pronto. I felt bad for Flaky because I dirtied her rug, but,

It wasn't a kryptonut.

It was Flaky's _**head**_.

What a grotesque prank.

"Aah, I thought you liked my present," a familiar voice said from behind me. "But it seems you loathed that, aren't you?" I turned my head back, but found nothing. I know that voice is owned by Flippy, but where is he?

"You bastard.. What the fuck are you thinking?" I cursed. "Huh, you aren't different from your twin." Flippy sighed. "I gave these," and the electricity came to life again. "Only for you."

I saw Flippy smiling genuinely at me. "How could you smile to me after you did this?!" I screamed, but I think he's not affected with that. This only makes me more furious. I'm not forgotten about Splendont, but my true objective now is to bring Flippy back.

"Where's my friend, you little shit?"

"…"

"Answer me."

"I'm here."

"My_friend_, not a psychopath."

I suggested myself to be brave towards Flippy. I awfully slowly walked to where Flippy's standing. "I know you're still in there."

"How do you know?" I glanced at his eyes. It's turned bright yellow, but he wasn't smiling.

And I know Flippy's struggling for consciousness now, and I clamped my mouth, chuckling, and which earned a confused look from Flippy.

"That's my friend."

Seeing Flippy's mouth curled upwards, I immediately ran into the nearest table, flipped the table into 180 degrees to block any stuff he'd throw at me. And indeed, he threw a mini garbage bin at me.

I waited for 5 second, and suddenly he threw a knife at the wall.

Unprintably rainbow words came out from my mouth.

"Come out, Splendid. You know I wouldn't hurt you," I widened my eyes. I can't tell if he's just talking in his sleep or not, but I kept my position behind the table. "How could I trust you?"

Came the reply. "You said I'm your best friend."

"Yes, I guess did say that."

"Then why wouldn't you trust _me_?"

"Because I know you're not him." And then the conversation ended.

* * *

Flippy was chasing me around the room. I'm still disgusted by Flaky's head, but it cannot be helped. With his maniacal laugh, he threw random stuff at me at once, and I'm getting furious.

"Flippy! Don't let your guard off!" I shouted. I don't know my voice reaches him or no, but fuck it; he's my friend and I'll do anything possible to save him from any problems he may have. But unfortunately, I didn't see any sign that showing consciousness. "Flippy! I know you can handle it!"

But his answer was just maniacal laugh, and he threw round aquarium fish at me, and it crashed onto the floor. Fortunately I dodged it.

"Damn it, Flippy!" I may be losing my composure, but I can't hurt him because I knew that wasn't him. I knelt down behind the table I've used for hiding before. I need a strategy._  
_

_"_What did I ever do to deserve this?!" I screamed. I heard Flippy chuckling. "Wasn't it fun? We were playing a game weren't we?" Flippy asked, then I heard a clink, and a chair being shifted.

What the fuck did he meant by 'game'?!

"Okay now, you can go out from that table." he said. "You've about to come to the tea party."

"T-tea party?" and then I realized. "Hadn't the party finished long ago?!" I asked in disbelief. Yeah, I'm very confused, and I wanted to go home. When I'm still quivered, I'm starting to walk out from behind the table. I saw Flippy sitting on a chair, beside him was a little round table.

Flippy raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean? This is," Flippy paused to sip some tea, "_Our_ private tea party." he continued. I knew he could tell that I'm afraid, but come on, should he be slaughtering people when he snapped out? It's like he had been brainwashed..

No..

Yeah. He was a veteran. No wonder.

"Come on, Splendid. I won't do anything to you." Flippy said, and I could tell he was smiling. "Oh, by the way, did you enjoy your present?" I blinked. What kind of sick people enjoy that so-called 'present'?!

I need to control my anger.

"Unfortunately, no." I replied. Flippy looked at me. "Ah, it didn't satisfy you? Oh, then I suppose you don't like that kind of present?" Flippy casually asked me, like nothing had happened. "To be honest, no."

"Aah, I think I've failed my _best friend_." Flippy used emphasis at the words best friend, and he got me taken aback by that. "No sarcasm, alright?"

"There's no such rule." he smiled. Sweat running down on my temple. "All right, come and take a seat. It's not appropriate for you to talk to the other listener when you're standing." Flippy said. Wow, since when he had been this wise?

"O-okay..." I said, hesitantly, but I did take the seat. "I'm sorry if you disappointed in my present,"

"Very." I cut him off.

"—then what should I do to cover my clumsiness?" Flippy asked, it looked like he was thinking. So, that wasn't a prank. "How about.." he leaned close to me, and—

_**CRASH.**_

"...I give _this_ to you?"

I blinked, like, what the fuck was that and looked to the said object he was holding. It was red. It was _moving—no,_ **beating.**

I wanted to ask what the fuck is that, but before I could open my mouth, Flippy lunged forward, ruined all the tea._  
_

"F-Flippy?"

No answer.

I did no movement. I was too shocked. Still looking at the lifeless body, I felt my eyes burn. What kind of stupid shit would snatch his own heart like that in front of his _best friend?_

"W-what the fuck were you thinking, you idiot?" I asked, it was clear that I sniffed. My breath hitched. Tears started to run down my cheeks. "You-idiot.." I muttered. I didn't even aware of the blood that smeared on all of me.

Then I heard footsteps.

"Splendid!" I knew too well who had the voice. Finally, to my greatest relief.. I thought Splendont had been died. I was too happy that I wasn't aware of the footsteps approach.

"Splen_—_" when I was trying to call him, a bullet went trough my left chest.

"So you're the one who did this," Splendont said. "You made quite a mess."

and my vision went black.

* * *

**finally done! had to abandon this fanfic for a while.**

**mind to review? :D**

**reviews are always appreciated! ^0^**

**and thank you for reading,**

**Sincerely,**

**Tragedi Origami**


End file.
